Our Childhood Story
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Hanya sebuah fict yang mengisahkan bagaimana kelucuan dan juga kepolosan anak-anak ini dalam menunjukkan perasaan mereka terhadap orang yang mereka sayang. ALL EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE IS HERE! SLIGHT SJ OFFICIAL COUPLE! IT'S YAOI! DLDR!


**Disclaimer :**

**EXO & SJ belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**Main Cast : All of EXO & Super Junior members **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**OUR CHILDHOOD STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Awal musim semi di pertengahan bulan Maret bunga bermekaran dengan indah dan langit tampak cerah, secerah senyuman anak-anak Taman Kanak-Kanak Gaewoong yang begitu riang karena kembali masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang selama 1 bulan penuh. Terlihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya. Ada yang bermain ayunan, bermain jungkat-jungkit, dan bahkan saling mengejar satu sama lain. Benar-benar pemandangan yang pasti akan membuat kita tersenyum karena melihat pancaran keceriaan di wajah mereka.

"Luhan hyuuuung!" teriak salah seorang bocah laki-laki yang baru saja turun dari seluncuran yang tadi ia mainkan, dan kini ia berjalan menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat madu yang saat ini tengah bermain di box pasir dengan asiknya.

"Ya? Ada apa Cehunnie?" tanpa melihat ke wajah anak laki-laki tadi, Luhan masih asik bermain dengan istana pasir yang sedang ia buat.

"Ummm…Thehun bothan belmain thelunculan thendilian. Luhan hyung mau menemani Thehun belmain tidak?" ajak Sehun seraya menatap Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya. Dan Luhan tentu saja tidak melihatnya karena ia masih enggan melihat kearah Sehun saking asiknya membuat istana pasirnya. "Ya! Luhannie hyuuuuung! Lihat Thehun, jangan malah athik dengan pathil kotol itu!" ujar Sehun kesal seraya menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya. Luhan pun menghentikan acara membuat istana pasirnya dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Cehun mau main cama Lulu?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil dari Sehun. "Kalau begitu Cehun duduk di cini, bantu Lulu membuat istana pacil. Cehun mau?" Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?"

"Pathil itu kotol. Kata Eomma, Thehun tidak boleh belmain pathil kalena pathil itu kotol dan banyak kumannya." tutur Sehun dengan tampang horrornya, membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Benalkah?'

"Jadi…Cehun tidak mau belmain pacil?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak mau hyung." geleng Sehun mantap.

"Kalau begitu…" Luhan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarnya, "kita belmain ini caja!" ujar Luhan seraya mengambil tas miliknya yang tadi ia taruh tepat di pinggir box pasir.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran dan ia pun mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Luhan.

"Ini tas Cehun. Kau tidak tau?" jawab Luhan polos dan Sehun pun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya ada apa di dalamnya hyung?" tanya Sehun makin penasaran.

Luhan terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tadi, dan saat ia mendapatkan benda itu, ia pun berteriak, "Tadaaaaah!" Luhan pun terlihat girang saat memamerkan sebuah PSP berwarna hitam yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya tadi.

"…" Sehun hanya diam dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung dan merasa asing dengan benda berwarna hitam yang saat ini sedang di pegang oleh Luhan.

"Bagus tidak Cehunnie?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian menekan tombol 'ON' yang ada di PSP tadi dan menyebabkan benda tadi mengeluarkan suara dan gambar.

"Uwaaaaa…itu benda apa hyung? Kelen thekali! Thehun mau pegaaang!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba setelah melihat benda berwarna hitam tadi mengeluarkan suara dan gambar yang menurutnya menarik.

"Ini namanya PSP. Benda ini biaca di pakai untuk belmain game oleh Appa-nya Lulu. Tapi kalena tadi Appa menaluhnya cembalangan, ya cudah Lulu bawa ke cekolah caja." jelas Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP-nya, karena sekarang ia sedang asik memainkan salah satu game yang ada di situ.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Game itu apa hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah. Lulu juga tidak mengelti. Kalau mau tau, Cehun tanya caja cama Kyu Appa." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, nanti Thehun tanya Kyu ahjuthi thaja. Thekalang hyung ajali Thehun bagaimana cala memainkan benda apa itu tadi namanya?"

"PSP Cehunnie."

"Ah iya itu. Ayo hyung ajali Thehun." rengek Sehun.

"Humm..kalau begitu Cehun pegang dulu PSP-nya." ujar Luhan menyerahkan PSP-nya pada Sehun.

"Thepelti ini hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Nae." angguk Luhan dengan imutnya. "Lalu kalau Cehun ingin memilih game, coba Cehun tekan tombol yang ini." ujar Luhan yang kini menunjuk sebuah tombol untuk menampilkan menu dan juga game apa saja yang bisa kita mainkan.

"Uwaaaah, gamenya banyak thekali hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Hehe, iya dong." balas Luhan dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Nah cekalang Cehun pilih ingin memainkan game yang mana. Kalau ingin menggecelnya, pakai tombol ini." ujar Luhan kembali mengajari Sehun.

"Oh, baiklah hyung. Lalu ini tombol untuk apa thaja?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Itu untuk jalan, yang catunya lali dan loncat. Alla?"

"Nae!" angguk Sehun bersemangat dan ia pun mulai memainkan alat yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Sesekali ia akan berteriak dan memanyunkan bibirnya ketika ia kalah. Luhan yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum dan kadang ia ikut berteriak bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun bermain dengan PSP milik Luhan, sampai tiba-tiba benda itu mengeluarkan suara aneh.

PIP

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu hyung?" tanya Sehun yang memang tidak tahu suara apa barusan. Luhan lalu mengambil PSP itu dari tangan Sehun dan mengeceknya sebentar dan ia hanya ber 'oh' saat mengetahui ada apa dengan benda itu. "Tenapa hyung?"

"Batelainya habis, jadi Cehun tidak bica main lagi. Mianhae, Cehunnie…" ucap Luhan dan kembali memasukkan PSP-nya kedalam tasnya.

"Ah, gwenchana hyung. Lagipula Thehun juga thudah capek belmain dengan benda tadi." ucap Sehun yang kini terlihat lelah.

"Ya cudah, kalau begitu kita ke kelas caja. Coalnya cebental lagi congcaenim akan datang." ajak Luhan dan yang sudah pasti langsung di turuti oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Tak lama, Luhan merasa ada yang mencolek-colek lengan kirinya. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati anak laki-laki bermata O.O dan berawajah imut sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa Kyungcoo-ah?" tanyanya pada anak laki-laki tadi.

"A-anu..tadi hyung kemana? Kenapa balu datang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi Lulu habis belmain belcama Cehun! Ya kan, Cehunnie?" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dan hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari Sehun.

"Belmain belcama? Waaaah, cepeltinya acik ya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi muram.

"Eh? Kenapa Kyungcoo? Bukannya biacanya Kyungcoo belmain belcama Kai?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo terlihat diam sebentar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ha-hali ini Kai tidak macuk hyung. Tadi pagi caat Kyungcoo pelgi ke lumah Kai untuk mengajaknya belangkat belcama, Hyukjae Ahjumma bilang kalau Kai cedang cakit." ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Eh? Kyungcoo jangan nangis dong. Kan macih ada Lulu dan Cehunnie." ucap Luhan berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo dengan mengelus-elus pundak mungilnya yang kini terlihat bergetar.

"Ta-tapi hiks…Kyungie maunya cama Kai..hiks.."

Luhan yang tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis kemudian menoleh kearah Sehun dan memintanya agar memikirkan bagaimana supaya Kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi. Sehun pun terlihat berpikir dengan wajahnya yang terkadang berubah-ubah. Kadang ia akan tersenyum, namun kemudian ia cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aha! Thehun punya ide!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba seraya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. Luhan yang mendengarnya seketika menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Benalkah? Wah, Cehunnie hebat!" puji Luhan.

"Hehe, iya dong."

"Jadi, apa idenya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Dan kontan itu membuat Luhan hampir saja terjatuh dari bangkunya karena kaget dengan tindakan Sehun barusan. Tapi ternyata Sehun hanya ingin membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Bagaimana hyung?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah dan kemudian ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis sambil menutupi wajah imutnya. "Kyungcoo, Kyungcoo, bagaimana kalau nanti cepulang cekolah kita menjenguk Kai? Telus nanti Kyungcoo kan bica beltemu dengan Kai dan belmain dengannya. Pasti Kai cenang deh." ujar Luhan dan kini Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan O.O andalannya.

"Ta-tapi Kyungie maluuu ~" Kyungsoo kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa halus malu?"

"Co-coalnya, Kyungie cuka cama Kai. Kyungie takut kalau nanti Kyungie menjenguk Kai, Kai malah tidak cuka dan membenci Kyungie." Tutur Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik.

"APAAA? Kyungcoo hyung cuka cama ci item? Wah, Thehun gak nyang─ADAW! UH…Luhannie hyung tenapa memukul Thehunnie~?" rengek Sehun karena barusan Luhan menjitak kepalanya di karenakan ucapannya yang heboh itu.

"Ssst…Cehun diam dulu. Lulu mau bicala dulu dengan Kyungcoo." Balas Luhan sambil memelototkan matanya pada Sehun. Sehun pun memanyunkan bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan pensilnya.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Kyungcoo, Lulu yakin kok kalau Kai pasti cuka Kyungcoo menjenguknya." Ucap Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagamana kalau tidak? Hiks.." Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

"Humm..Lulu laca itu tidak mungkin. Coalnya Kai kan temannya Kyungcoo, jadi dia tidak akan membenci Kyungcoo." Ucap Luhan bijaksana (?).

Kyungsoo mulai berhenti terisak. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan mataya yang masih berair. "Benalkah?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, Kyungcoo mau kan cepulang cekolah pelgi menjenguk Kai?" tanya Luhan.

"N-nae.. Tapi Kyungie takut kalau hanya pelgi cendilian."

"Kalau begitu nanti bial Lulu dan Cehunnie temani caja! Iyakan, Cehunnie?" ajak Luhan bersemangat sambil menyikut Sehun yang ternyata sedang merajuk. Dan Sehun hanya mengaduh kesakitan saat hyung kesayangannya itu kembali mencubit dirinya karena ia mengabaikan sikutan Luhan barusan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. "Gomawo, Luhannie, Cehunnie."

Luhan dan Sehun pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Tetapi tak lama kemudian songsaenim mereka pun datang. Sehingga membuat mereka harus menghentikan pembicaraan kecil mereka tadi. Dan tentu saja mereka juga harus bersabar untuk menunggu waktu pulang sekolah nanti.

**TBC (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaa maafkan Aya ya soalnya Aya malah bikin FF baru lagi , Sebenarnya FF ini udah lama ada di laptop Aya, tapi belum sempet Aya lanjutin. Berhubung kemarin lagi ada waktu, akhirnya Aya lanjutin terus entah kesambet apa langsung Aya publish lagi di sini. Tapi Aya harap para readers masih mau memberikan Ripiunya ya? Terakhir Delete or Not? :D  
**


End file.
